Sollux, get up
by Blargwhatsittoya
Summary: Karkat goes to Sollux's hive and finds him filthy, sick and playing Minecraft. What does it take to get the other troll out of his seat? *squints eyes* Not sure if Solkar or friendship...but ITS CUTE YAY. UPDATE: Its Sol/kar and completed cause I dont know where else to go with it TTATT
1. Chapter 1

**I have had to explain this with every fic I do. I. AM. ON. A. PHONE. So of course there will be misspellings of A LOT OF THINGS. Just dont hate if I mess up, kk?**

Karkat growled quietly as he walked in an angry huff torwards the front door of Sollux's house. This stupid troll wont even answer his phone let alone his multiple texts Karkat had sent him. It was a hot Summers afternoon. How Karkat HATED this earth weather. He was sticky and warm and his head swam. HE HATTTTTED ITTTT!

Of course Sollux hadnt locked the door. He even left it open slightly. Karkat would have to remember to smack some sense into his head sometime. As the troll boy moved into the house, he noticed the lights were off and it smelled like someone threw up and fed it to a earth cat, which threw it up also.

A never ending chain of throw up. Karkat shuddered.

He made his way to the kitchen and then to the hallway. He found Sollux's room where he pushed all the crappy computer stuff and mind honey out of the way. He spotted Sollux on his computer, playing a gmae which looked a lot like another human game called Minecraft.

"DARN IT SOLLUX WHAT THE HECK! IVE BEEN TEXTING YOU AND CALLING YOU FOR TWO DAYS NOW AND COME TO FIND OUT YOUR FREAKING PLAYING ANOTHER ATUPID GAME? WHO EVEN PLAYS A COMPUTER GAME FOR THAT LONG! UGH! IT SMELLS LIKE A DEAD ANIMEL WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU BATHED?!"

Sollux didnt say anything. He looked out of it, which of course wasnt normal. Karkat stomped over and waved a hand in front of his face. "ALTERNIA TO SOLLUX? YOU SMELL LIKE A DEAD RAT WHO DESIDED IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO SLITHER INTO A HUMANS WAIST DESPOSAL MACHINE!"

"Kk move." was all that the boy said. Karkat growled and grabbed Sollux's face, feeling his forehead. The boy wiggled away and continued his game. "SOLLUX, SO HELP ME!"

Karkat grabbed the boy by the arm and forced him out of the chair. A wiff of a HORRIBLE REEK filled Karkats nostrals. He gaged. "NOPE! YOUR TAKING A SHOWER!" he said. Before he did anything more, Sollux sat back down, leaned foreward and continued yet again to play the block building game.

"SOLLUX, GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW!"

Sollux whined when Karkar turned the computer off. The boy blinked a little and rubbed his eyes which were now probably almost burned out of his sockets. Karkat smirked a little.

"SOLLUX, GET UP!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews •w•**

Sollux glared at Karkat and mumbled something under his breath like, "That wa2 an onliine game Ii cant beliieve you get out now weh." or some crap like that. Karkats smirk mearly incresed and he continued to stand there with his arms folding.

"COME ON. YOU SMELL LIKE ONE OF THOSE ANINELS I REMARKED YOU AS BEFORE. OR WERE YOU LISTENING...?"

Sollux growled more and jerked up from his seat, standing much taller then Karkat was. "At lea2t Iim not a 2horty..." he said, holding his stomach. Karkat scoffed and watched a little nervious as Sollux began to sway. "YEAH RIGHT. AND HOWS THE WEATHER UP THERE?"

Suddenly Sollux's face twisted into an expression of pure pain and he lurched, spewing the contents of his meals (which wasnt much) onto the ground that seperated him from Karkat. Karkat gritted his teeth and noted that the vomit clearly smelled almost identical to Sollux.

He pulled himself away from those thoughts as Sollux fell to the ground and heaved once again, but ended up not throwing up anything. Karkat jumped into action, kneeling down next Sollux's trembling body and quickly begab to pap his head, gripping his shoulder in case he desided to faint or something.

Karkat looked down at his friend, and spotted...no way, were those tears rolling down his face. Of course. This must be so painful and tast so aweful. Karkat admited to himself that he too would be sobbing if he was throwing up.

"ITS OKAY. JUST TAKE A DEEP BREATH, SOLLUX...THERE YOU GO." Karkat said in Sollux's ear gently as he hiccuped and held to his stomach. Soon he was calm enough to be helped up and walked to the bathroom. Karkat peered back and sighed. Hed clean that vomit up later.

Karkat sat him on the tiolet and grabbed a paper cup out of the cabinet. He quickly filled it with water and handed it to Sollux, making sure he swished it thoraly and spat it out.

"NOW GET YOUR CLOTHES OFF AND GET IN THE BATHTUB." He said, a little gentler then he was planning. Sollux moaned quietly and rubbed away stray tears, then, without complant or annoyance, took his shirt and pants off.

"...gah...KK..." he said almost sleepily. Karkat looked up from testing the bath water and looked at Sollux. "WHAT." he asked. Sollux started crying again and in a very sad, high, pitifal voice he said,

"Ii-iit hurt2..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the favs. Youre all wonderful ^¬^**

A sick feeling suddenly exploded in Karkats stomach when he heard his friend say those words. He gulped and stood, quickly walking over and pulling him into a hug. Sollux had to lean down to hug him right, he began to tremble and he held close to his shorter friend.

"...2-2orry..." he huccuped quietly. Karkat bit his lip and shook his head. "ITS FINE, SOLLUX. DO YOU WANT TO GET IN THE BATHTUB? ILL GO GET YOU SOME CLOTHES AND A TOWEL.. " Karkat said, rubbing his head. Sollux gulped dryly and nodded, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Karkat took his glasses off and put them on the sink counter.

Sollux pulled his underwear off as Karkat went outside and grabbed the things. He sighed. Sollux was so skinny. Too skinny. It was unnatural. He could clearly see his ribs and the bones in his arms and neck sticking out at him when Sollux had taken his clothes off. He furrowed his eyebros when he thought about it. It...hurt him.

"SOLLUX, IM COMING IN..." karkat said as he opened the door. Sollux was sitting in the bathtub, wet and still crying. Karkat bit his lip and quickly went over, setting the landry on the tiolet. Karkat rubbed his head softly. "HEY...COME ON...DONT CRY ANYMORE..." He said softly. Sollux burried his face into his arms. "Iit hurt2..." he said sadly.

Karkat sighed and stood. He pulled his clothes off and stepped into the water, sitting opossite of him. Sollux kept sitting there, tears still falling from his face. "HEY...HEY, SOLLUX..." He said quietly, grabbing Sollux by the arm and pulled him close.

Sollux choked on a sob and let his face press againts Karkats neck. Karkat rubbed his back gently and began to hum, then sang,

"SOFT KITTY

WARM KITTY

LITTLE BALL OF FUR...

HAPPY KITTY

SLEEPY KITTY,

PURR, PURR, PURR..."

To Karkats sirprise, Sollux began to relax in his arms, his crying stopped and his breathing calmed. Karkat leaned his face against Solluxs and hummed gently to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I desided to update stuff tonight :3**

**Enjoy**

Karkat jerked up when a sob hit his eardrums. He had already dried and clothed Sollux and now he was asleep in his bed. It was a long night, since after the game ended everyone went to earth. There was no sopor suply and many of the trolls couldnt sleep because of it. Gamzee was the only known suplier of sopor, but he hardly ever gave any of it away. He usually saved it for his pies. That greedy little-

Karkat sat up as another sob came from Sollux. He hated it when Sollux had nightmares. He had a horrible past. All of them did. But somehow Sollux's nightmares were worse then anyones. Karkat sighed and rubbed Sollux's side, hushing him gently. He was sitting on thr computer chair, not wanting to crowd Sollux by sleeping in the bed.

Sollux jerked suddenly and screamed, gasping for air as he stared in horror at the wall in front of him. It wasnt until Sollux began to cry that Karkat quickly climbed in next to him and held him close, hushing him softly. "ITS OKAY, SOLLUX...CALM DOWN.." He whispered.

"I-I-Ii 2aw her...2he wa2 cryiing cau2e of me!" he sobbed. Karkat bit his lip and rubbed away some more of his friends tears. "ITS OKAY...JUST BREATH..." He said softly as he noticed how heavily Sollux was breathing.

He obayed and tried calming down, tears still slipping down his face, dripping off his trembling lips. "Iim afraiid 2he wont forgiive me..." he hiccuped. Karkat gripped his shoulders and held him closer, pressing his head into the crook of his neck. "SHE DOES THOUGH...SHE FORGIVES YOU, SOLLUX..."

Dollux clung to Karlats oversized sweatshirt and sobbed, crying his heart out. "Ii'm 2o 2orry...Iim 2-2o 2orry..."

Suddenly, Sollux was silents as a pressure was forced against jis lips gently, his trembling stopped amd he was still. Karkat was kissing him? He was. He was gently pressing his lips against his, pulling away when Sollux was completely still. He stared at Sollux, who stared back. Both did so until Sollux gripped Karkat and pulled him closer, gently repressing his lips against his friends.

Karkat brushed away some stray tears and smiled gently through the kiss, feeling Sollux touch his face as well. He pulled away slightly and smiled a toothy, tearful smiled. "H-Hey, kk...?" he asked.

Karkat smiled softly. "YEAH?" He replied. Sollux hugged him and snuggled against him.

"Ii love you."


End file.
